From EP 1 793 101 A2 there is known a partitioned exhaust gas manifold for internal combustion engines, formed from three half-shells, the middle half-shell forming a partition plane or a partition plate. The exhaust manifold has four cylinder connection fittings and two partitioned exhaust gas channels connected thereto, as well as an exhaust gas pipe connection fitting partitioned by the partition plate, where the respective exhaust gas channel empties. The free end face of the partition plate, running at right angles to the flow axis, is level or flat in configuration.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,169 A there is known an exhaust gas channel with a partition plate. The partition plate has two level wall surfaces, in each of which there is provided an oblong groove or recess. The region of this groove or recess serves as a predetermined breaking point in event of elevated pressure loads due to the different thermal expansion of exhaust gas channel and partition plate. The free end face of the partition plate, running at right angles to the flow axis S2, is level or flat in configuration.
From JP 2001-55920 A there is known a coupling piece between a partition wall of an exhaust manifold and a partition wall of an exhaust gas pipe. The coupling piece is curved or provided with an undercutting. This ensures flexibility for the main connection between the manifold and the exhaust gas pipe. Due to the limited width of the coupling piece, the tightness of this connection is not assured. The free end face, of the respective partition wall, running, at right angles to the flow axis, is level or flat in configuration.